Under the circumstances where promotion of environment protecting type or environment harmonizing type agriculture is being increasingly demanded, chemical high farming on which agricultural production to date has been centered is thought again and it has now become the race to develop an efficient method for using chemical fertilizers, chemical pesticides and so forth. To cope with this problem, approaches have been made on the side of use of organic fertilizers and improvement in the formulation of fertilizers and pesticides. For example, there is a method of controlling the elution rate of active ingredient to allow it to be eluted at the desired time or sustain its pharmacological action. Besides it, in the case of pesticides, for example, a method that uses a spreader to improve the adhesive property of the pesticide on the surface of a plant has been conventionally adopted. However, in these methods it is not always the case that the minimum necessary application amounts are used but in actuality, they are in a large excess over the necessary amounts. Particularly, in protected plant husbandry such as growing in greenhouse where works under closed environment are performed in the main, a more efficient method for applying chemicals are being demanded so that no adverse influence is given on the workers.
Jasmonic acid was found out as a new plant hormone and has been applied to agriculture as a plant growth enhancer (WO96/06529) or as a low temperature injury resistor (JP-A-08-113503). Furthermore, a method for producing various jasmonic acid based compounds has been developed (JP-A-11-140022) and an abscission layer formation enhancer containing jasmonic acid or its analog itself as an active ingredient together with an ethylene action substance has been disclosed (JP-A-2000-16902).
However, there has been no knowledge on the enhancement of the pharmacological actions of other pesticides by jasmonic acid or its derivatives.